


Hard and Dirty, Baby

by Layneee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Paints His Nails, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Established Relationship, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Injury, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hunt (Supernatural), Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layneee/pseuds/Layneee
Summary: Castiel blames himself for a hunt gone wrong.Dean doesn't. But he's not above using it to his advantage.Castiel ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “I still feel bad, Dean.”“How ‘bout if I let you make it up to me?” Dean looked up and gave his boyfriend a dirty look.Castiel’s gaze grew hot and he asked, “And how could I do that?”“How about a nice hot shower?” Dean suggested. He ran his hands up Castiel’s sides, raking his t-shirt up as he went.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Hard and Dirty, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> So clearly I'm running away from my own WIP's. Enjoy a PWP instead. :)

Dean found Castiel in the library, meticulously painting his fingernails a bright teal. 

“Found a hunt. You good to hit the road in ten?”

Cas put down the brush and lifted his hand to blow across the wet paint. He leveled Dean with an annoyed stare. 

“It’s going to take at least an hour for my nails to dry,” he said dryly. “We can leave then.”

Dean rolled his eyes. The hunter part of him, who wanted to kill some vamps, was tempted to drag the ex-angel out of there, nails be damned. But a bigger part of him couldn’t say no to his boyfriend. 

“Fine,” he grumbled. “But if we’re too late and the sun sets before we get there and I get turned into a vampire you’re going to be my first kill and I’m going to fucking enjoy draining you. Got it?” 

Castiel nodded, still blowing on his damned nails, completely unaffected.

Dean grumbled as he pushed his way through the bunker’s front door. 

“Oh, don’t be such a baby, Dean,” Sam said as he trailed after his brother. “It could be worse.” 

“I broke my fucking leg, Sammy,” Dean swore. He finally managed to make it to the war room where he collapsed into a chair and dropped his crutches to the ground. “Again. Why’s it always me?”

Castiel was last to climb down the stairs and he looked embarrassed. “I apologize if this is my fault.”

But Dean waved him off. “‘S not your fault, Cas. I’m just bein’ an ass. C’mere, baby.”

Cas crossed the room. Dean grabbed him around the waist as soon as he was in arms reach and buried his face in the other man’s stomach. Sam mumbled something about going to his room and practically ran away. 

“I know I made a stink about getting there too late, but I didn’t really mean it,” Dean said into Castiel’s t-shirt. 

Castiel ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “I still feel bad, Dean.”

“How ‘bout if I let you make it up to me?” Dean looked up and gave his boyfriend a dirty look.

Cas’ gaze grew hot and he asked, “And how could I do that?”

“How about a nice hot shower?” Dean suggested. He ran his hands up Castiel’s sides, raking his t-shirt up as he went. 

“Your leg is in a cast,” Castiel pointed out. “You aren’t supposed to get it wet.”

Dean didn’t seem to mind much. “Doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy the show.”

Castiel pulled a metal chair into the shower room and set it a few feet from the open stall. Dean carefully stripped out of his shirts and shimmied his jeans as far down as they could go before taking a seat. He hissed when his bare ass touched the metal, but didn’t really complain. 

In front of him Castiel was taking off his clothes, one piece at a time. Once he was nude he stepped into the shower stall and turned on the water. It was hot enough that steam started to fill the room, but not enough to obscure Dean’s view. 

Dean’s hand moved to his crotch, where he was already half-hard. “Make it a good show for me, baby,” he teased. Castiel, whose back was to him, threw a wink over his shoulder. 

He started off slowly. He stepped under the spray and let the water run down his back and the curve of his ass. Dean groaned because _goddamn_ was it a nice ass. 

Cas grabbed their shampoo from the shelf and squirted some into his hands. It was clearly too much but Dean wasn’t mad at the visual of suds trailing over the other man’s body. His hair got a perfunctory wash before he turned around to rinse it out. 

Dean was granted a full frontal view of Cas’ cock as it stood at attention. Had someone told him a year ago that the ex-angel would develop a serious exhibitionism kink, he would not have believed them. 

And yet…

“You love when I watch you, don’t you?” Dean asked as he started to stroke himself. 

“Mmm,” Cas hummed. He didn’t need to say anything more, Dean knew he was right. 

Castiel rinsed the last of the shampoo from his hair and reached for the conditioner. 

“Aren’t you gonna touch yourself?” Dean asked. He was jacking his cock lazily, but Cas was mostly ignoring his own. 

All Castiel said was, “soon.” 

Dean watched as Castiel worked the conditioner through his hair. Before rinsing it, he let it set in for a bit. Dean was pretty sure that was a trick he learned from Sam, shaman of luscious locks, but he wasn’t going to complain ‘cause Cas’ hair always felt fucking awesome. 

Castiel grabbed at a couple of items hidden amongst the various bottles and held them out for Dean to see. 

One was a flesh-colored silicone dildo and the other was a fleshlight. 

“Which one?” Castiel asked. 

Dean shivered. He _really_ liked options. 

But really there was no contest. He nodded towards the fleshlight. 

“Want you to imagine fuckin’ me, Cas,” Dean said. 

Castiel grinned. “Good choice.”

He put both toys down, though he put the fleshlight somewhere in easy reach, and rinsed out his hair quickly. 

Dean’s hand was still lazily stroking himself. He was half tempted to stop until Castiel got to the good stuff but he just couldn’t help himself. 

Castiel grabbed the fleshlight and a bottle of shower lube (also hidden with the shampoos and such). He turned to the side so Dean had a perfect view of his whole profile and popped the cap of the little bottle. 

“How do you want me to do this, Dean?” Castiel asked as he dripped lube along his length as well as inside the toy. 

“Hard and dirty, baby,” Dean replied without pause. 

Cas turned and gave him a hot look. He maintained eye contact while he slipped his cock into the toy. He groaned, loudly, without any inhibitions. 

He set a brutal pace immediately. And Dean really hated that it wasn’t his ass Cas was thrusting into. 

With every hard snap forward he would grind into the toy. 

Dean knew the move well. 

(It was awesome.) 

“Can’t wait until I can fuck you,” Cas groaned as he snapped his hips forward. 

After all this time, Dean still went all weak-kneed when the ex-angel swore. 

“Fuck yeah,” Dean agreed. “You always fuck me so good.”

“So well, Dean.” Only Castiel could correct grammar while balls deep in a sex toy. 

Dean chuckled. He let his eyes wander over Cas’ body. His shower-slick body, strong thighs, flexing ass, glorious cock. 

God, Dean swore as he jacked harder, Castiel was a fucking vision. 

Dean could tell when his boyfriend was getting close. His thrusts were sharper, the grinds longer. 

“You gettin’ close?” Dean asked. Castiel nodded. “Me too.” 

“Don’t come yet,” Castiel ordered gently. 

“Alright.” Dean used his free hand to squeeze around the base of his dick. “But I don’t know how long I can hold off.”

Castiel didn’t respond. He thrust into the tow a half-dozen more times before moaning through one Hell of an orgasm. Dean practically whimpered. One of these days he would convince Cas to let him film them. 

Dean watched while Cas thrust lazily through his aftershocks. When he was done he pulled off the toy and walked towards his chair. He held the opening of the toy up, holding his come inside. 

“Where do you want it, Dean?” He asked. 

Fuck, it wasn’t even a question. 

Dean tilted his head back and opened his mouth. 

Castiel smiled, warm and affectionately. He ran his fingers through Dean’s hair with the hand not holding the toy. The other hand, nails still a bright teal, tipped the fleshlight over his mouth. The come leaked out of the toy and onto Dean’s tongue. 

“It’s all for you,” Castiel said. “You can come now.”

Dean groaned. Whether it was from Cas’ voice or nearness or the taste of him, it was hard to say. 

He gripped himself extra tight, thrusting into the tunnel of his own hand. 

Cas’ come was still dripping into his mouth. He let his lips close, but Cas got the hint and moved the toy around to mark the rest of his face. 

“Fuck yes,” Dean moaned. 

A second later he was coming into his hand. Castiel was right there to catch what spilled over. 

Castiel grabbed a nearby towel and walked away to wet it under the still running shower before turning it off. He used the towel to help Dean clean off before bending down and lifting Dean off the chair in a bridal carry. 

“Fuckin’ show off,” Dean grumbled half-heartedly. Cause the show of strength actually really turned him on. If he had a younger dick it would be twitching and ready for round two. As it was, he just marveled in it and leaned his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“Let’s hope Sam’s in his room or he’s gonna get an eyeful,” Dean mumbled as Cas walked them out of the bathroom. 

“I’m fairly certain your brother knew what was going to happen,” Castiel said without a care in the world. 

He carried Dean all the way to their bedroom. Since he had his hands full, Dean was the one to open the door. Castiel walked into the room, kicked the door closed behind them, and deposited Dean on the bed. 

Castiel crouched down in front of Dean and flicked the open fly of his jeans. One pant leg was just fine, but the one with the cast had been cut off at the mid-thigh. Like some kind of half-pair of Daisy Dukes. 

“How did you think this was a good idea, again?” He asked. 

Dean laughed. “I wasn’t really thinkin’ at the time.”

“Well,” Castiel started. He stood and walked to the desk and pulled out a pair of scissors. “I suppose you leave me no choice.”

“What can I say? I like it when you undress me,” Dean replied. 

Castiel made quick work of cutting through the half-leg and pulling the ruined jeans off him. 

He tossed the scissors and pants into a far corner of the room and then crawled into the bed. His painted nails scratched lightly over Dean’s chest. 

“I’m sorry I broke your leg,” he said softly. 

“I told you already, Cas. It wasn’t your fault.” He grabbed Cas’ wandering hand and lifted it to his mouth. He kissed every perfect teal nail. “Think you can do this for me later?”

Castiel looked at his boyfriend with a pleased grin. “I have the perfect color.”

“Awesome,” Dean said. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Castiel replied.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone is staying safe, sane, and sated.


End file.
